mariofanonfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario Blog:Shawl V/El misterio de Kyx
Todo comienza con un personaje en el fondo de varios niveles del juego Mario: The Lost Kingdom, este personaje es un personaje sombrio con capucha, realmente parece la muerte. ¿Cómo se descubrió que este personaje es quién es? Todo comenzó cuando se descubrió al personaje, se datamineó el juego en busca de más información para el personaje. Se sabe que su textura se llama "kyx_dth" De ahí se empezó a llamar al personaje Kyx... Oh, hay más. Hay una pequeña historia después de eso. Una cuenta de twitter llamada @Kyx_Dth se abrió poco después de que se descubriera el nombre de Kyx. Esta cuenta empezó a postear tweets. "the texture was just the start" "pls can someone help me i have this photo of mine that is some type of corrupted" Adjunta a esta película había una foto de Kyx con más detalle, pero, los colores estaban invertidos y oscurecidos. A la hora de re-invertir y aclarar la imagen, había un texto que decía "37°23′10″N 5°59′33″O" "Estas coordenadas daban con la Giralda, un monumento de Sevilla, España. Varias personas fueron allí, donde bastante escondido, había una foto de Kyx allí. Al quitar la foto, en el reverso decía "you're trapped in a web, but there's not spider." Tras esto, en la página oficial de Mario: The Lost Kingdom, al investigar en el código fuente de la página, había una frase más que decía "Hello, Kyx Deth here, i'm glad you found me, but... i have to take your soul or make a deal... please, if you find this, send a screenshot to @Kyx_Dth, after that, you'll get a reward." Al final, varios lo enviaron al twitter de Kyx_Dth, y dos días después, una actualización del juego salió añadiendo a Kyx Deth como personaje desbloqueable tras acabar el 100% del juego. Segunda historia, ahora va melódicamente. Bien, tras la actualización todo parecía bien, ¿no? Pues no, había más. Los dataminers tenían hambre de secretos, y descubrieron un tema llamado "unionjack_dthbattle" en el juego, tras haberse difundido por internet... El twitter de @Kyx_Dth volvió a la carga. Ahora diciendo "nice song you have. can i have it?" "i'm talking backwards. it's fun" "the song is talking to me." Al poner la canción al reves, había un mensaje de voz. "YOU. SHOULD. LOOK. YOU. TUBE." Buscando Kyx_Dth en youtube, te redirigía a una cuenta donde había un video subido. "extra.png" En el video se ve el trozo del juego donde Kyx Deth salva a Mario. El video parece corrupto y glitcheado, pero, lo importante del video es la descripción. 01101000 01110100 01110100 01110000 00111010 00101111 00101111 01101001 01101101 01100111 01110101 01110010 00101110 01100011 01101111 01101101 00101111 01101011 01111001 01111000 01100100 01110100 01101000 Lo cual da a un link de imgur, que actualmente está borrado. El link original daba a una imagen de Kyx Deth, medio corrupta, la cual pasando a texto, ponía "i'm very angry, did you know that?" y tras eso había un link de pastebin, el cual no se recuerda, que daba un link hacia un deviantart, el cual decía "htd_xyk" En este deviantart aparecían un par de dibujos mal hechos de Kyx golpeando a Mario. En esto, ya se sabe que Kyx y Mario tenían algo de enemistad, pero en la descripción de uno de los dos dibujos daba un link a la página principal del juego, de nuevo. En este ponía en el código fuente "Kyx is done with this. Let's break the game." Tras eso, salió otra actualización del juego, la cuenta de Kyx_Dth de Twitter cerró, y esto trajo el Modo Extra 2. Categoría:Entradas